


Bittersweet Sweets

by BurningSwan



Series: Shizaya Fluff [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, At least to me, Bad Flirting, Catfight, Embarrassed!Izaya, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idk what happened, Implied smut?, Izaya being a little shit, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Number of Chapters May Change, Overprotective friends, Pining, Teasing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Author Regrets Nothing, There was supposed to be tsun!Izaya, Third Wheels, This seems more sinful than it is, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vorona being a litte shit, Why Did I Write This?, at least not yet, but then the end got out of hand, but there isnt, dense!Shizuo, flirty!Izaya, it’s bad, lots of flirting, oblivious!Shizuo, seductive!Izaya, third wheeling, this probably makes no sense, this turned out way differently than planned, this was just supposed to be fluff, this was supposed to be a oneshot, waiter!Shizuo, waitress!Vorona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: Cafe/coffee shop auIzaya goes to a new cafe on a whim after a recommendation by one of his clients. He's definitely only going back for the good coffee and nice atmosphere and not the hot blonde waiter or anything!





	Bittersweet Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I don’t know what happened...
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless?
> 
> ~BurningSwan

As soon as he walked in, with the crisp autumn breeze behind him, and the bell dinged and he caught whiff of the tantalizing scent of coffee mixed with some sweet, but not unpleasant smells of various pastries and sweets and breads, he was hooked. He turned to his left and took a seat at an empty table, observing the blue and white color scheme of the cafe and the people in it. He would always find time to indulge in his hobby of people-watching and cafes were a perfect place to do just that since many different people went to cafes. It was why when a recent client of his recommended him to a new cafe, he couldn't stop himself from checking it out. And so far, he wasn't regretting it.

He took out his laptop, not to do actual work but to keep up a pretense he was doing something on it when if fact, he wasn't, since at the moment, he was sneaking glances at the blonde man working the counter, noting the tanned skin and the defined muscles hidden beneath the fabric of his clothes. He definitely wasn't outright ogling or staring the man down, it was just fleeting glances. But Izaya couldn't help himself. He was riveted by this man and not a single other person in the cafe was drawing his interest as the blonde behind the counter.

He bit his lip and tore his gaze away to focus on his laptop before the man noticed. He was glad that he had when another waitress, a blonde woman with odd purple eyes and an emotionless stare, came over to ask for his order.

He smiled prettily at her while he ordered his coffee and she smiled at him, nodding politely while she jotted down his order in a surprisingly neat scrawl considering she was writing quickly and almost carelessly. Izaya glared at her with a drawn pout as soon as she turned her back to plod over to the counter and chat with the blonde waiter. It wasn't jealousy or anything easily defined like that, but he did feel a small desire to talk to the blonde himself, but a greater need to keep his distance and his feigned disinterest outweighed his desire.

So he kept himself neatly in his own little corner, observing the rest of the cafe with a uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm because he really wanted to be studying the waiter whose name he learned was Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo, but he didn't want to risk being found out because that would be awkward and he might think it was something other than childish curiosity.

He ran a hand through his hair and put on a pair of glasses he didn't need as he pretended to focus on his laptop. He smiled and thanked the waitress when she brought his coffee and sipped it slowly and intermittently as he browsed the internet for anything new and interesting. He almost regretted when he finished the coffee, stowed away his laptop in his bag and skipped out without once ever making conversation with the blonde, let alone eye contact.

———

He started visiting the cafe a lot, but he always wore the pair of glasses he had but didn't need. He went back for the coffee and the quiet, and definitely not because of the waiter who always seemed to be there whenever he went. He still avoided direct contact with Shizuo, or at least tried to. That wasn't possible one time because just that once, Shizuo hadn't been at the counter but had been taking orders and he'd come over to take Izaya's order and that's when things went downhill, rapidly.

"Oh, you've been coming here a lot, haven't you," the man had commented conversationally. "May I assume you're getting the usual?"

Meaning that one, Shizuo had noticed Izaya despite his attempts at being inconspicuous and two, Shizuo knew what he ordered. Normally, that wouldn't mean much other than Izaya was a regular customer. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Shizuo Heiwajima, an unfairly good-looking waiter, whom Izaya most definitely didn't have a crush on.

Izaya had been so startled, and embarrassed that his whole face burned a shade of red almost as dark as his crimson eyes and he'd covered his face and looked away because he couldn't handle talking to Shizuo. Not yet. He wasn't mentally ready.

"Yes, the usual." He finally managed to say after he'd composed himself, though he still couldn't look Shizuo in the eyes. The closer encounter had let him get a good look at the man's face, those soft brown eyes with a gleam of something hidden that Izaya couldn't place...There was something about Shizuo that drew Izaya to him, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was a lot of things.

The blonde waiter nodded, looking a little concerned and confused by Izaya's reaction, but he headed back towards the counter.

Izaya let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and scolded himself for getting so easily flustered. He busied himself on his laptop, but was unable to actually focus, constantly twitching with a nervous anxiety. He avoided looking at Shizuo when he came back with his coffee and set it down on the table.

"Your coffee, sir." He said calmly.

"Thank you." Izaya replied politely without looking away from his laptop screen. But Shizuo didn't leave, he waited by the table wordlessly. Izaya felt his fingers twitch and stall, until he couldn't take it anymore and looked over at the blonde waiter with on eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes?" He queried, reaching for his coffee as a small distraction.

The blonde startled and quickly began to apologize, turning to walk away when Izaya stopped him without thinking.

"Shizuo, right? Hold on." He called, halting the man's retreat. Now it was the waiter's turn to look at him questioningly. Izaya mentally smacked himself by calling the waiter by his first name so casually, especially without a formal introduction from the man himself. He swallowed, but gathered his nerve.

"C-Can we meet sometime? I'd like to get to know the people at this cafe since I'll be coming here often. I really like this place." Once he started speaking, his excuse came easy to explain why he wanted to meet Shizuo outside of his work hours.

The blonde blinked, running a hand through his hair and succeeding in making it even more messy than normal.

"Well," The man began, staring blankly back at Izaya. "I'm free this Saturday after noon." He finally conceded.

Izaya smiled faintly, just a hint of a genuine smile and not one of his usual taunting smirks he'd show the humans he messed with.

"How about we meet at one, in front of Russia Sushi?" He proposed, tone smooth now that he'd reined in his composure and could pretend he was unaffected by the blonde before him.

"Sure, see you then." The blonde answered, before retreating back to the counter. Izaya could see from where he sat the waitress from before say something to Shizuo, after which Shizuo turned, blocking his expression from view and lightly hit the waitress on the arm in what was probably playful jest. Izaya just narrowed his eyes, his smile losing its sincerity and becoming too pointed, and hoped that it wasn't flirting or that they weren't dating.

He finished his coffee and abruptly stood, practically stalking out the cafe.

———

The days crawled by slowly and in the time between the Tuesday he made plans to hang out with Shizuo and Saturday, he didn't go to the cafe. He wasn't afraid or anything, he just didn't know how he would act, couldn't trust himself to maintain his composure and not slip up like last time. Had he gone, he would have known that the little blonde waitress had every plan to spite him.

By the time Saturday morning finally came, Izaya was overly anxious, sifting through his closet as though he was suddenly going to wear something different from a black shirt, jeans, and his favorite fur-lined jacket. In the end, just as he suspected he would, he went for his usual look and was about to leave when his secretary appeared. Namie smirked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Going somewhere?" She queried, a certain mischievous lilt to her voice.

"Just out for a job." He lied, not wanting to deal with his secretary teasing him about his date, which wasn't really a date. Or, at least, he hadn't made it sound like a date. And it's not like he wanted it to be. He just wanted to get to know the blonde waiter, that's all.

"Mhmm, sure. Have fun on your _job_." The teasing lilt to her voice was almost enough to convince Izaya she knew he was going on a date, or something of the likes, but he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. For as much as he teased Namie about her brother, he wasn't quite a fan of being teased, at least not by someone as stuck up as Namie.

***

His steps faltered when he got close to Russia Sushi, seeing the blonde waitress from before standing _a little too close_ to **his** Shizu-chan, a nickname he wanted to test out on the waiter, while Shizuo himself was idly smoking a cigarette. He approached with the most put-upon smile he'd ever worn on his face, and tilted his head to the side.

"Am I interrupting something?" He queried with an underlying sting to his tone.

Shizuo smiled sheepishly and the blonde woman dipped her head towards him.

"This is Vorona, my coworker and friend. She asked to come along and I thought it'd be fine since you said you wanted to get to know the staff at our cafe." Shizuo coughed, almost apologetically.

Izaya held out his hand with a thin smile.

"Orihara Izaya, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman took his hand and shook more firmly than expected, her grip seeming to convey her threatening message. He pulled back his hand with a sharp, fleeting glare at Vorona before he turned back to Shizuo with a beam.

"It's fine that she's here. It's my fault. If I'd gone to the cafe in these past few days, you could have told me." Izaya brushed off Shizuo's concern with a bright smile, while on the inside he just wanted to glare daggers at the stupid third wheel trying to interrupt his first _date_ with Shizuo.

"Shizuo- _senpai_ , go on ahead for a second. I'd like to talk with Orihara-san for a moment, in private." Vorona's giggle sounded as fake as the wink seemed way over the top.

Shizuo, whom Izaya was quickly learning to be completely oblivious, just nodded and kept walking, turning his back to Vorona and Izaya.

Vorona whirled to face Izaya with dark eyes.

"Don't think I didn't know who you were," she hissed, straightening her shoulders and trying to look intimidating, though Izaya didn't even bat an eyelash. "What do you want from Shizuo-senpai?"

Izaya _almost_ laughed but didn't.

"I don't want anything from _Shizu-chan_ , Vorona." He replied calmly, eyes darkening as he glared back at her.

"Incomprehensible. I know who you are, what you are. You _want_ something from Shizuo-senpai, but don't think I'll just let you have your way with Shizuo-senpai and hurt him. I'm suggesting you stay away from him after this. I don't want to see him hurt." Vorona stated, face impassive but eyes hardened with resolve and determination.

This time, Izaya did laugh, a high-pitched laugh edged on mania.

"And who will he get hurt by, you or me?" He shot back, but a smirk crossed his lips when he saw Shizuo coming back. A plan in his mind formed to spite Vorona. He wrapped an arm around her waist quickly and pulled her into a kiss, raising his eyes to meet Shizuo's with a malicious glint in the crimson depths.

He pulled away from the kiss quickly as though he'd just spotted Shizuo and was embarrassed by the man watching.  Vorona glared at him and was about to speak, but she followed Izaya's gaze and froze, face turning red with likely a mix of anger and embarrassment, and she began to stomp off.

"Fine," she huffed, as she retreated, only saying anything because Shizuo was still out of earshot. "You win this time, but don't think I won't stop you before Shizuo-senpai gets hurt."

Izaya smiled cheerfully and waved her off, glad to see he'd likely managed to wound her pride and get her to leave them alone for the rest of the time.

"What happened?" Shizuo said in a soft rumble that startled Izaya with its proximity, causing him to shiver unintentionally.

"Vorona wasn't feeling well, so she can't join us~," Izaya purred, turning to Shizuo with an almost predatory smirk. "Now where were we?"

"Uh, but-"

"Now, _Shizu-chan_ ," he purred, cutting Shizuo off and grabbing the man by the chin to turn his gaze towards himself. "You shouldn't waste our precious time together. I think we should get to know each other _very_ well~" Before Shizuo can protest or say anything, he steals those soft, chapped lips with his own, chuckling sweetly as soon as he pulled away.

"Got it, _Shizu-chan_? Let's not waste _any_ more time." He smirks at the baffled Shizuo and can't help the bubble of excitement at the feeling of control and power and dominance.

Shizuo seems to have gotten himself into more trouble than he expected, but maybe that's not a bad thing.

He grinned back at Izaya.

"Sounds like _fun_ ~" He replied, a little surprised at the turnout of things, but not necessarily displeased, not in the slightest. He followed Izaya without the slightest hesitation, uncaring of what _dangers_ he might run into.


End file.
